


Lights Out

by berrry_fics



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Middle School, F/M, Fluff, Friend group, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Games, Inspired by Real Events, Junior High, Nerdiness, Original Character(s), Power Outage, Stereotypes, Teachers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrry_fics/pseuds/berrry_fics
Summary: The power goes off during Courtney Miller's 5th hour social studies class. What will happen?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So the day I started writing this was the day the power went out in my 5th hour social studies class, just after lunch. We played silent ball, then social studies Pictionary, and then we pretty much just played games on our Chromebooks. I wanted this to be similar, but make sense for the characters. I also couldn't help it - we have to have a ship in there! Anyways, enjoy this real-life inspired Smosh fanfic!

This is great. Have you ever been in school when the power went out? Holy crap. Spoopy. My friends and I were stuck in Miss Candee’s class. She is the best teacher in Starview Junior High, so we were lucky it was her class and no one else’s. Well, she was teaching us about ancient Rome when the lights went out. Luckily, we have a huge window in her classroom, so we could still see. The semi-popular girl, Sarah Whittle, screamed, 

“IT’S A SCHOOL SHOOTING!” So naturally, her best friend and clingy follower Matt Raub freaked out too. Miss Candee probably would have sent them into the hall, but she knew what was going on and couldn’t.

“Miss Sarah, I’m afraid you are incorrect. The power has cut out and we do not know when it will come back on.” Matt was hiding under his desk, and everyone was snickering. “Matt, please get up. This is not an elementary school earthquake drill.” The whole class started OHHHHHHHH-ing. Miss Candee may be the best teacher, and everyone’s favorite, but boy, can she roast! Matt’s face was red as a tomato as he sat down. Sarah twirled her pigtails and blew an obnoxiously large bubble with her gum. My name is Courtney Miller, by the way. I was sitting next to my best friend Shayne Topp, and our other friends, Keith Leak Jr. and Noah Grossman were sitting in the two desks on our left. Olivia Sui was sitting with Damien Haas in front of us. The weird kid, Joshua Ovenshire (who everyone called Joven) started waving his hand all around. He always has to raise his stupid hand. “Yes, Joshua?”

“Does this mean we have homework?” Everyone groaned. Literally everyone.

“No, we don’t have homework. The bell would ring in a few minutes, so we aren’t missing anything important. Since there is no power, the bell will not ring and there will be no intercom announcements. We will wait here until we receive word to do something.” I look over at Shayne. He’s writing something on a piece of paper he tore out of his notebook. He’s being really secretive about it too. Joven wasn’t done.

“So do we work on classwork?” More groaning commenced.

“No, I think free time will suffice. You may work on classwork if you would like, Joshua,” Miss Candee replied. Joven got a smug look on his face as he answered,

“Actually, I’m all caught up on ALL of my classes. I’m learning Mandarin Chinese as it is one of the hardest languages to learn.” Miss Candee doesn’t tolerate snobbish kids.

“That’s nice Joshua, but not a good reason to learn. I can speak Russian, Japanese, and Spanish because I lived throughout Asia as a child and here in California there are a lot of Spanish speakers. Sometimes the best reason to learn is because it is important,” Miss Candee retorted. Joven’s face was bright red as he opened his Macbook Air. 

“Si,” the nice kid, Wesley Johnson (or simply Wes as everyone called him) agreed. Miss Candee smiled at him.

“En efecto.” Wes crumpled up a piece of notebook paper and threw it to me. I caught it and read it. It said, “en efecto: indeed”. I smiled and whispered back,

“Si.” He smiled too. Shayne passed me the folded piece of paper he had been writing. On the top half, it said, “Joven’s a dork”, and on the bottom, it said, “be my girlfriend?”. I was really excited. I know, 7th-grade relationships rarely, if ever, last. But I was so happy, I scribbled my answer as fast as I could. He beamed brighter than the sun and hugged me really tightly. Joven’s hand shot into the air. Shayne pulled away and started doodling a portrait of me in his notebook.

“Yes, Joshua?” Joven looked at us when Miss Candee called on him.

“Nevermind,” he grumbled, seeing that we weren’t hugging anymore. I don’t see how Mari, a cool friend of mine, could sit with him. She rolled her eyes. Shayne passed the slip of paper to Keith, who showed it to Noah, who passed it to Wes, who threw it to Damien and Olivia, who tossed it to Mari Takahashi. She made sure Joven didn’t see it before passing it to David Moss, who we call Lasercorn. Idk why, we just do. He threw it at Ian Hecox, who read it and turned around to give me a thumbs up. He had gotten all of us together as friends. He’s the spider that spun the web that connects us all. We have such a small class, 5th hour. Only 11 students, lucky us. We had just recently returned from lunch, so I started thinking about all the kids in the lunchroom. Our lunchroom has no natural light whatsoever, so it must be pitch black in there. We’re in one of the few rooms with a giant window. What brought me back to reality was the feeling of Shayne’s hand brush against mine. I grabbed it quickly, and he rubbed my hand with his thumb. He must watch a lot of romantic movies. Or read a lot of romance books. He’s a bookworm, but NOT a nerd. Joven’s the only nerd I know. 


	2. Pictionary

“Well, what are we going to do?” I asked.

“Let’s play Pictionary!” Damien suggested. 

“Sorry, but I’m working on my Mandarin Chinese,” Joven answered smugly. Mari turned and slapped him lightly across the back of his head.

“They weren’t talking to you, nerd,” she scolded.

“Yeah, Pictionary. Damien, you be the other team captain since you suggested it,” Ian told him. Damien picked Shayne, me, Mari, and Wes. Ian picked Keith, Noah, Sarah, and Matt. Joven was working on his Mandarin Chinese as he said, but the look on his face told me he was only being smug and wanted us to beg for him to play. He probably thinks he’s the best at Pictionary. Wes asked Miss Candee is we could use the whiteboard as we all moved to our team’s sides of the classroom, and she said yes.

“How about we come up with our own category and we tell our team what it is. That way we can draw whatever we want, but our team still has a ballpark estimate as to what it could be,” Mari suggested.

“Perfect,” Noah answered.

“Damien, You’re first,” I told him. 

“Okay. The category is…” he thought for a second. “Types of students.” He started drawing rectangle glasses and hair with a Superman curl on the forehead.

“Joven!” I yelled. Damien stopped and pointed at me, then gestured for me to continue. “Nerd!” My whole team started clapping as Damien wrote “Flapjacks” on the board and a tally mark beneath it.

“What kind of name is that?” Shayne asked him as he sat down.

“A Damien Haas one,” he justified. Ian walked up to the board and wrote “Pokemon Failures”. We laughed at that one. 

“The category is feelings.” He drew a profile view of two people facing each other and a heart in the middle. Eventually, someone guessed.

“Dating!” Sarah yelled. The Flapjacks found it hilarious, and we all couldn’t stop laughing.

“That’s not a feeling,” Mari yelled back. Sarah made a face at her before turning her attention back to the game.

“LOVE!” Lasercorn yelled as he stood and threw his hands in the air. 

“In honor of my 2 friends who got together on this lovely dark day,” Ian proclaimed as he waved his arm towards me and Shayne. We looked into each other’s eyes for a moment and he kissed me. Quick, but it was what I expected from a first kiss. It was wonderful, and my lips tingled. Everyone but Joven and Miss Candee (they weren’t paying attention) clapped for us. I blushed. It wasn’t like we had just exchanged our vows and rings or anything! We played a few more rounds of Pictionary after that, but we all got pretty bored and decided to play something else.


	3. Hangman

“Hangman!” Matt yelled. After being shushed by Miss Candee, we agreed to play Hangman. I went up to the board and erased the tallies from Pictionary (my team won) and drew the Hangman hangy thing. No one knows what it’s called. I drew 7 underscores (_ _ _ _ _ _ _) and turned around. Everyone had their hands up.

“Wes,” I called.

“She didn’t call on her boyfriend first, she’s cheating!” Sarah smacked her gum so loud, everyone was glaring in her direction. Keith, who was sitting behind her, reached forward and pulled her pigtails. Her jaw dropped in disapproval and she turned around so fast that her gum flew out of her mouth and landed in Matt’s hair. He screamed and tried to pull it out, but everyone know’s Sarah’s gum isn’t sugar-free. It’s extra sticky, extra loud, and extra obnoxious. Just like her. Without looking up from her Macbook Air, Miss Candee ordered,

“Matt, we do not scream in class, especially in an event like this. If we need to hear an announcement on the intercom, we must be quiet.”

“A!” Wes guessed. I wrote an “a” in the second underscore (_a_ _ _ _ _). 

“Olivia.”

“S!” No “s”, so I wrote it under the hangy thing and drew the head.

“Shayne.” My heart fluttered when I called his name. I love it just as much as I love him.

“N.” I drew an “n” in the 3rd blank and the last one (_an_ _ _n). Suddenly Mari laughed.

“I think I got it but I’m gonna guess another letter just in case. C.” I drew a “c” in the 4th spot (_anc_ _n). She cackled loudly.

“Dames.” He chuckled before responding.

“I?” I wrote an “i” in the first blank (Ianc_ _n) and the whole Flapjacks team burst out laughing. Ian just stared at me as if to say, “you got me this time”.

“I HAVE A GUESS!” Olivia yelled. 

“Olivia,” Miss Candee softly called her name as she put her finger to her lips.

“Sorry. I guess Iancorn!” I filled in the rest of the blanks and our team clapped. 

“Not impressed,” Lasercorn grumbled loud enough for us to hear. We laughed. I’m still not sure if Iancorn is an actual ship, or if someone said it and was like, “that should be a ship!” or “is that an Ian x Lasercorn ship?”. Iancorn just kind of happened.

“Miss Candee, when is the power going to come back on?” Sarah whined.

“We don’t know, Sarah.” 

“Are we gonna go to 6th hour?” Keith asked.

“No clue,” Miss Candee reported. She was always more casual with the good kids and sterner with the kids who needed a strict teacher to keep them on task. 

“MY TURN!” Ian exclaimed as he walked up to the board. He gave the Flapjacks a point before erasing and redrawing everything. He too drew 7 underscores (_ _ _ _ _ _ _) and turned around. Eventually, after many letters were guessed, the Pokemon Failures had 2 more incorrect guesses before game over and 4 letters (Shay_ _ _ _).

“Uh, ‘n’.” Matt threw out. Ian raised his eyebrows and nodded, clearly impressed that Matt correctly guessed a letter. He added the “n” to the end of the word (Shay_ _ _n).

“Whatever. Just, I don’t know, ‘i’.” Sarah carelessly presumed. 

“Yes!” Ian hissed as he drew the ‘i’ in the middle blank (Shay_i_n). Only then did I realize the word.

“No, you didn’t!” I snarled. Shayne reached up to grab my shoulder, but that didn’t stop me. I shrugged his arm off and started towards Ian, but Damien grabbed me by the shoulders and held me back. That gave Shayne time to stand up and walk up to me, cup my face in his hands, and kiss me for real. No tongue, just a beautiful kiss. 6.5 whole seconds of his lips on mine. I melted in Damien’s arms, and he struggled to hold me up. I would have uppercut Ian if I had gotten there. When Shayne finished and pulled me back to my seat, I glanced at Miss Candee. Wes was talking to her in Spanish, and he winked at me. Thank God I’m friends with (almost) everyone in this tiny class. By then, everyone knew what the word was. Lasercorn walked over and whispered the word in Ian’s ear.

“Lasercorn is correct!” Ian announced cautiously, giving me nervous glances all the while. I nodded calmly and he swallowed before filling in the missing letters (Shaymien). Damien turned to face Shayne.

“I love you man, but as a friend. You believe me, right Courtney?”

“Yeah, what about me though?”

“I love you as a friend too.” I smirked when I noticed how uncomfortable I made him.

“How about we do something else?” Wes proposed.

“Good idea. 1 to 1.” Ian declared as he erased all but our team names. “Will we need these?” I shrug. 

“Leave them up there for now.”


	4. Online GoFish

In the end, we all went back to our seats and got on our Macbooks to play online GoFish. Well, everyone but Sarah and Matt. They’d rather draw their little 3rd-grade stick figures or something. I started a game and everyone joined. There was all like, 10 or so of us. Joven was still being a stuck-up nerd, so we didn’t invite him to play. If we were sitting side by side (like Shayne and I) then we turned to face each other so we couldn't see each other’s cards (on the screen). It was a huge game. The game works like this: you click one of your cards, and then you click the player’s name that you think has your other card. If they do, it is automatically collected and counted at the end. If not, you click the GoFish pile in the center. So basically, the room was quiet unless someone was celebrating getting a card. And when that happened, stupid Sarah shushed us. She was whispering and giggling with Matt the whole time. We can’t celebrate, though?

“I WIN!” Lasercorn thundered as he slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. Everyone groaned.

“I was so close!” Mari lamented. We all murmured in agreement.

“Again?” Wes recommended. No one said anything, we just clicked “replay” and played again. And again. Ian won the second and Noah and Keith tied the third. They literally do everything together. We played one more time.

“Okay, that’s all the cards. How many matches?” Keith questioned.

“No cheating, we know there should only be 28 matches,” Olivia reminded everyone. No one cheated, but she said it every single time. 

“We know Liv Liv,” I whined playfully. She knows I’m teasing.

“1,” Lasercorn grumbled. Noah cackled.

“I have 3!”

“Well guess what big shot, I got 4!” Ian retorted. 

“Guess who has 6!” Shayne announced. Everyone groaned, and I was so happy. At least, we all thought he won.

“5,” Olivia reported sadly.

“I got 2,” Keith declared.

“I got 5!” Mari enthused. She’s always so upbeat.

“I got none,” Wes laughed.

“Yeah, me too,” Damien related. 

“Yeah, I got 2 matches,” I grumbled. We looked around. “That’s all 28! Shayne, you won!” Everyone cheered and I kissed his cheek. He blushed.

“Guys, it’s 1:48! We’ve been in 7th hour!” Ian reported.


	5. Announcement

“Does that mean we're going to go home straight from this class?” Liv asked.

“Probably. I don’t see why we would send you kids to 7th hour if it’s almost over anyway,” Miss Candee responded. Then the intercom came on and Mari and Ian covered Matt and Sarah’s mouths so they would be loud. 

“Hello, students of Starview Junior High! We have 30 minutes until dismissal, so we’d like to et you know that the following after-school activities have been canceled: football practice, track meet, and play rehearsal. We will come to your room individually to dismiss you to your lockers to get your belongings, then you will come back to your class and wait to be dismissed to the busses,” our principal Mr. Stark announced. Shayne squeezed my hand. This meant we’d get to walk home together! He usually rides the bus to Damien’s, but when the power is out at the school, it’s out at Damien’s place, so he gets to come with me! YES! Ian and Mari quickly returned to their seats. 

“Well kids, you heard our principal. Just do whatever until he comes to dismiss you. Then, COME BACK HERE. He will tell you when to leave! Does everyone understand?” Miss Candee confirmed. We nodded. Except for Shayne. He raised his hand. “Shayne?”

“Uh, aren’t the halls all dark? How’s that gonna work?”

“Shayne, there will be teachers out in the hall with flashlights. They will help you if you need light to open your locker. The emergency lights will also be on.” He nodded, then turned to me.

“So, what are we going to do?” I yawned. “We can sleep if that’s what you mean.” I beamed, causing him to do the same. 

“I don’t know. Sleep would be okay, but… yeah, I don’t know.” 

“Hey dingdongs, your friends are asking you a question!” Ian called.

“Hm?” They caught me off guard.

“Are you lovebirds gonna do something alone, or do you want to hang out with us?” Noah offered. I looked to Shayne and he nodded. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” I replied. For a while, we just talked about funny stuff and sketch ideas for theatre class. Finally, we heard the door open and Mr. Stark walked in.

“Hello, Miss Candee’s class!” We all cheered because he was there to set us free. “Okay, when I say go, you will WALK to your locker and get your stuff. Then, you will WALK back. Leave the things you’re taking home here. Understood?” Mr. Stark asked.

“So if you’re taking your binder home, leave it here,” Miss Candee reiterated. We nodded.

“Okay, 3, 2, 1, GO! WALK!” Mr. Stark yelled over us. Shayne and I walked hand-in-hand until we parted to go to our lockers. They're pretty far away,  M iller and  T opp. I grabbed my backpack and lunchbox and made my way to Shayne’s locker. He also grabbed his backpack and lunchbox, then we walked to Miss Candee’s class whispering about how spoopy the halls looked. We got back and opened our Macbooks to write down our ideas. This is a regular thing, we just type ideas on a document shared with “the squad” (me, Shayne, Keith, Noah, Olivia, and sometimes Ian). The “games squad” (Mari, Wes, Lasercorn, Damien, and Joven) have their own doc. We all jumped when the beeping sound on the intercom started. “Okay, we’re going to dismiss you all a few minutes early BY CLASS. You may leave if you are in the following classes: Mr. Rash, Mrs. Copper, Mrs. Ramley, and Miss Candee. Rash, Copper, Ramley, and Candee may leave to go to the busses.” 


	6. Epilogue

Our class “yeah!”-ed in unison. We all walked to our busses and stopped before boarding, like always. We had a big group hug and went our separate ways. Shayne got on my bus and we were the first ones, so we went to sit in the very back where I normally sit with Olivia. She sat in the 1-seater across the aisle. 

“If you weren’t coming home with me, I’d be home alone,” I randomly stated.

“No, I would have come home with you!” Olivia called from the 1-seater.

“I would have preferred Shayne,” I teased, and she pouted childishly.

I’m glad,” he responded, and I realized I had forgotten he was there. I’m such a bad girlfriend. I usually have the window seat, but he got to it first. I think I fell asleep on the short bus ride because Shayne shook a little and I realized my head was laying on his shoulder. “Oh sorry, did I wake you up? We went over a speed bump.”

“No, you’re fine. I feel bad for sleeping on you,” I apologized.

“It’s okay. I liked it.”

“You snore,” Olivia pointed out. I stuck my tongue out at her and she smirked.

“You do,” Shayne confirmed nervously. We laughed as we stood up and got off the bus. That had been a very exciting day!


End file.
